headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: Terror in Times Square
"Terror in Times Square" is the sixth episode of season one of the superhero fantasy/action series The Incredible Hulk. It was directed by Alan J. Levi with a script written by William Schwartz. It first aired on CBS on Friday, March 31st, 1978 at 8:00. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Incredible Hulk was developed for television by Kenneth Johnson. * This episode is included on disc two of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete First Season DVD collection, and disc two of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Series collection. * Associate producer Stephen Caldwell is credited as Stephen P. Caldwell in this episode. * Writer William A. Schwartz is credited as William Schwartz in this episode. * Actress Pamela Susan Shoop is credited as Pamela Shoop in this episode. * Featured alias: David Blake. In this episode. David works as a coin cashier at an arcade. Wow, how the mighty have fallen. * This is the second episode of The Incredible Hulk directed by Alan J. Levi. He directs three episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Death in the Family". His next episode is "Metamorphosis". * This is the only episode of The Incredible Hulk written by William Schwartz. Allusions * One of the films showcased on a Times Square movie marquis is a Bruce Lee feature. Bruce Lee is a legendary martial artists and actor known for his work on films such as Enter the Dragon, and TV shows like The Green Hornet. * Hank's comments about becoming angry is a throwback to the first episode wherein David Banner intones the now-famous phrase, "Mister McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry". This was first used in "Pilot (Part 2)", and the scene is used in the main title credits of the series. * Carol Abrams makes reference to Rudolf Nureyev in this episode. Rudolf Nureyev was a Soviet dancer of ballet and modern dance, one of the most celebrated of the 20th century. Quotes * Carol Abrams: David, you're terrific. You really know how to handle people without getting angry. * David Banner: Oh, are you saying you kissed me because I didn't bodily throw you out of the arcade? * Carol Abrams: No. I kissed you because you helped me study for my diagnostic exam. I aced it! * David Banner: Oh, not bad for a first year intern, Doctor. Actually, all I did was check the answers in your textbook. * Carol Abrams: No, David, that's not quite true. Most of the answers you corrected you didn't even have to look in the book. You knew. * David Banner: I told you, I had several years in the medical corps. .... * Carol Abrams: You know, since you arrived here three weeks ago I've been asking you questions and you've been dancing right around them like Rudolf Nureyev. .... * Hank: Look, you really don't want to make me angry, and I really don't want to make you angry. So please, don't be difficult. .... * Carol Abrams: You're an intelligent, articulate man. And you should not be working in this arcade. * David Banner: Yes, I know that. Yes. Well, I've seriously been considering announcing my candidacy for the mayor of New York. I really think I have a chance. Big chance. * Carol Abrams: David, be serious. .... * Taxi driver: Hey, mister, you're going to be ten minutes late. So just keep your shirt on. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1978/Episodes Category:March, 1978/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified